Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for providing prompt and detailed ratings with controlled feedback to merchants (including providers of services) from a consumer mobile device and for providing information useable in real time back to the consumer.
Related Art
Consumer feedback on purchases can be valuable to a merchant for improving merchant services and/or products. Typical feedback is provided by consumers well after the consumer has left a merchant location, resulting in feedback that may not be as useful as it could be. Sometimes feedback is provided months after the purchase.
Merchants, typically restaurants, provide comment cards at the restaurant to enable customers to provide feedback at the location. However, consumers may not want to take the time to fill out a card, and even if a feedback card is completed, it may be hours or even days before the merchant reads the card.